Liquid Lust
by Lunesence
Summary: What happens when luck leads you down a path you didn't quite expect. Harry x Draco.


Liquid Lust

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or concepts. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I'm just responsible for the writing of this little tale.

Warning: Includes explicit content, slash and smut

* * *

Harry swallowed his last sip of pumpkin juice. The Great Hall was nearly empty this early morning hour. Only a few students were scattered throughout each of the tables. Some surrounded by a few textbooks and pieces of parchment. Others with a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ spread out behind their plate. Each clink of a fork on a plate or the tap of a goblet on the long wood table seemed to echo throughout the entire room, bouncing off the stones.

The ceiling was a light pink, almost white color, reflecting the sunrise that was creeping up over the lake. Thousands of candles bobbed overhead, casting their simplistic glow. Maybe a bit chilly, but sky was clear enough for flying and that seemed to be enough for Ron. The boys were grabbing a quick breakfast before they had to be out on the Quidditch pitch for a too early practice according to Ron's bleary eyed prodding at his eggs and toast.

Harry tipped his goblet and stared at the remnants of the juice sloshing around at the bottom. He was tired, like Ron, but he was more worn out than anything else. He had yet another late night practice of Occlumency with Snape who had given him no mercy as usual and the nightmares weren't getting any better either despite either one of their efforts. The recent events that had been happening lately had been a constant pressing thought in the back of his mind. The amount of deaths that the Death Eaters and Voldemort were responsible for at this point had reached a frightening number. Even though Dumbledore's Army became stronger with each flick of the students' wands, they were still no match for these powerful dark wizards. There could be another attack at this very moment and they had a small chance of stopping him. But there was something going on. Harry couldn't help the apprehension stewing in the back of his mind. The Death Eaters had been very quiet lately. It wasn't a good sign.

Ron jerked his head toward the gigantic oak doors, "Come on, mate. Best get on. Ginny's probably waiting."

Harry nodded absentmindedly and pushed himself up from the table, he couldn't stare into an empty goblet all morning anyway. He hoped a few laps around the Quidditch pitch before practice could help him clear his head and calm a bit of the worry in his mind. At least momentarily.

As Harry strode down the long aisles between the tables, he couldn't help noticing the odd sensation in his stomach. It felt bubbly, and it made him feel light and airy. He gently scratched at his stomach, assessing and searching for damage, but he couldn't find the source. Nothing appeared or felt out of place at least on the outside.

Harry must have been a bit more distracted by what was going on his stomach for a bit too long because before he knew it he felt a blunt thump against his chest and staggered backward. Sprawled at his feet was a small first or second year boy with curly black hair and faint freckles sprinkled right underneath his eyes, a few books, and a broken bottle of ink.

"Sorry," Harry stammered and stooped to help the boy pick up all his belongings, "Wasn't watching."

The boy stared up at Harry's forehead having obviously noticed his scar as he stacked his books. "Is my fault. Don't you worry, Harry. I'm in a hurry."

Ron had stooped down to help too, but Harry turned toward him, "Don't worry. Go on ahead. I got it. Ginny will be more mad at you than me if we were late anyway."

"You sure? It's no problem, really. I don't mind."

"No, don't worry, go." Ron stared intensely for a second or two before he nodded his way out.

Harry turned back toward the boy who was trying to mop up the ink. One of his books had fallen near the bottle of ink and had apparently soaked up a good part of the spill. The boy's efforts to blot the pages was near useless.

"Here, let me see that," Harry extended a hand and the boy passed him the heavily inked book. With the flick of his wand, he had the book spotless again.

"Wow, now I could use something like that," his excitement spreading into his eager smile.

"Here, it's really easy." Harry then guided the boy through a quick enchantment lesson. He picked up the basics after four tries. "Not bad. Keep practicing. You'll get it." He smiled warmly, as he was reminded of Hermione's ease in the classroom with the spellwork.

"Thank you so much. You're too kind. Thank you. Thank you," the boy excitedly scooped up his belongings. His eyes snapped open wide quickly as he remembered his manners and extended a hand. "Joey. Pleasure to meet you Mister Harry."

"Same, pleasure," Harry blustered.

"I'm late, I must go. Pleasure. Again." Joey tipped his head toward Harry in a goodbye that very resembled a bow, "See you around."

Joey had sped off before Harry could say anything in return.

Harry smiled and turned to leave the Great Hall. He went to replace his wand in his pocket and doubled in shock for a second and was surprised when his fingers touched something cold and smooth. Wrapping his fingers around the object, he pulled out a tiny, glass potion phial about as long as his finger. In it was a translucent gold potion; one of the most powerful luck potions out there: Felix Felices. Up until this point, Harry had forgotten about since the potions lesson when he had won it by making the best Draught of Living Death. Harry replaced the bottle, and caught the flash of a black cloak right before it disappeared behind the edge of the staircase railing and he saw the tell-tale sign of a blonde mop of hair, belonging to that of Draco Malfoy.

He was not in the mood to butt heads this early in the morning so he ducked back in the Great Hall and waited for the boy to pass by.

Instead he hung back, peering about the hall from his safe spot in the corner. Harry thought he looked like he was making sure he wasn't being watched or followed.

With one last quick check, Draco made his way up the stairs with a steady pace and light footsteps.

Harry wondered why Draco seemed to be using such caution. This seemed like an unusual way to pay a visit to a teacher.

Harry's mind jumped to the phial in his pocket. Maybe Draco was up to something.

Harry stuck his hand in his pocket and touched the vial resting there as if it was going to make a decision for him. Something drove Harry to uncork the bottle and drink the entire phial.

Harry made his way up the flights of stairs, keeping Draco far enough ahead of him so his footsteps couldn't be heard and he could duck into the shadows if needed, but close enough so that he didn't lose him down one of the many corridors.

Harry recognized the path that Draco was travelling. It was the same one that he himself used to get to the Dumbledore's Army meetings every week.

Sure enough, Draco headed right towards the alcove where the Room of Requirement was located and passed in front of the wall three times before the door appeared. Harry waited until Draco had safely passed into the room before entering himself.

* * *

The room was quieter than Harry expected, and darker. There were strange contraptions scattered all around the room, metal parts reaching out like tree branches, stacks upon stacks of things Harry couldn't make out in the dim lighting. It was difficult to find a path through it all.

The only sound in the room was the soft creak of the floorboards, bending ever so slightly under Harry's sneakers.

Suddenly, a bird chirped.

Harry froze, trying to find where the noise was coming from.

Up ahead, Harry thought he saw the slightest bit of movement. Harry maneuvered himself closer to a unit of shelves so he could see better.

Harry squinted. It was hard to see in the minimal light that shone through the grimy window on the far side of the room. Harry held his breath, afraid he would be caught.

Sure enough, it was Draco, and Harry watched as he pulled a dirty, stained cloth off of an old cabinet and opened the door.

He then pulled another cloth off of an old wire bird cage nearby. Inside was a small black sparrow. Draco unhooked the metal door, took the bird of its perch and placed it inside the cabinet.

He shut the door and locked the clasp, then mumbled something indistinguishable. The bird's sweet song that came in a muffled echo from inside the cabinet disappeared. Draco stood back and stared at the cabinet as if waiting for something. There was a soft rustling and about ten seconds later the chirping sounded from inside once again.

Harry pressed himself against the shelves, hoping to see more clearly. Suddenly, there was a loud clanging by his feet. Harry eyes flicked downward in a panic. He had knocked one of the gadgets off the shelf with his knee.

Draco yanked his wand out of his pocket and whipped around, eyes darting around the room. "Who's there?"

Silence.

Harry's heart had started pounding. His stomach felt even weirder now too. Almost like he was going to be sick, but it was a more anxious, light and airy type of feeling. It was a lot stronger now than before.

Draco moved toward the fallen gadget, wand ready. Harry slid silently down the line of shelves.

Draco peered through the nearby shelves as he got closer. There looked to be something behind it. Draco instantly recognized the mop of black hair and the slightest glint of glasses.

"Potter," he sneered, pointing his wand through an opening on the shelves, inches from Harry's head, "on an errand for that Mudblood Granger or do you enjoy being involved in other people's business?"

Harry swallowed his hammering heart and pulled out his wand, pointing it at Draco through the same gap in the shelves. "I know you're up to something, and I want to know what, before we all end up like Katie Bell." The anger rose in Harry's voice.

Draco's nose scrunched up as if the smell of Harry's words were unappealing, "I get it. You think it was me who did that to that girl, oh, but here comes Saint Potter, to save us all."

Harry side-stepped around the shelves, his wand still pointed at Draco, lessening the gap between them. "Well, you seem to be a prime suspect considering you strut around the school, like you're the headmaster."

Draco stepped closer to Harry, wand right in front of Harry's nose, "Maybe because there are so many Mudbloods in this school, like your friend Granger, who need to be taught what a true wizard looks like."

"Sectumsempra!" Harry yelled, using the spell that he found in his copy of his potions book. The blood pumping loud in his ears.

Draco flew backwards and smashed into one of the strange mechanisms behind him before crumpling into a heap on the floor. He didn't move. He only moaned. Harry expected him to try to get up, struggle to get back on his feet, or fire a spell back at him, but Draco stayed motionless on the ground, except for his labored breathing. Harry looked closer and found a dark spot forming on Draco's shirt. He rolled onto his side, gasped in pain and grabbed at the large stain in his shirt.

Harry starred down at the helpless boy for a minute, before crossing the room and kneeling down by him.

Draco stared up at Harry, grateful for his help. His chest killed. "Where does it hurt?" he heard Harry ask.

Draco clutched his torso tighter, panicking, "Where there's blood, you idiot. Do something. Before I bleed to death!"

"Calm down. It's just a scratch." Harry knew it wasn't as he pushed Draco's shirt up over his stomach to get a better look at the wound. There was a deep cut on his side. Harry looked up at the object that he was kneeling in front of. He had no idea what it was for, but it had many sharp edges and he could have hit any one of them.

"A few drops," Draco managed through elevated breathing.

"What?" Harry stared at him with confusion and annoyance.

Draco pointed to a small bottle on the floor next to Harry's leg. "Right there. Quickly."

Harry yanked out the stopper and tapped the edge of the bottle to let out a few drops. The blood stains began to shrink. Draco grunted and his face scrunched up. "More," he gasped, not opening his eyes. Two more drops and the blood and cut had disappeared completely.

Draco's breath had begun to return to normal now. Relief washed over Harry's face. He sat back, staring at the places that had been covered in blood moments before. "What was that stuff?"

"Dittany, it's something you would have learned in Potions," he smirked proudly that he had a one-up on Professor Snape's prized student.

"Thanks Potter."

Harry chuckled. It was the closest to a compliment he was going to get out of him, but he still averted his gaze so as not to appear as shaken as he was. But Draco noticed. There was a genuine look of concern in those green eyes. Worry? Concern?

Harry looked back at Draco and noticed a vulnerability and gentleness that he had never seen before.

The look that the two boys saw in one another's eyes mirrored their own. Sheer confusion, eagerness, and an overwhelming tug they couldn't pull back on. The feeling that bubbled up inside both of them was spreading, infecting their whole body.

Harry felt like his stomach and his brain had flipped over in a complete circle at the same time. He didn't feel sick, but he was still dizzy and lightheaded, his mind cloudy.

Before Harry knew what came over him, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Draco's. The lightest touch. It more satisfying than he could have imagined. The soft silkiness of his lips competing with the strength and passion with which they moved. Every tiny movement, Harry wanted to follow to see where it would lead. He could feel Draco's mouth part. A ragged breath met with a slick tongue swept across his top lip. Grasping the blonde's tongue with his own, every taste bud and nerve seemed to stand on end.

Harry's fingers bit into the back of Draco's neck before they were forced into the blonde's locks. The wisps of hair intertwining with his fingers. Everything that Harry touched made Draco's mind spin. His breath became more ragged. He tilted his head so he could nibble at Harry's bottom lip. Suckling it, followed by long, languid strokes of his tongue.

Draco's hand pressed against the small of Harry's back, pushing them closer. The other dug into the taut skin at the base of Harry's hairline. Every breath that Draco drew Harry could feel on his face and mouth. One hand slipped underneath the edge of Harry's shirt, pushing it out of the way, stroking the bare skin on Harry's back.

Harry's back quivered uncontrollably. He lowered his mouth to Draco's neck and gently kissed the taut flesh, nibbling his ears, as he lifted Draco's shirt enough so he could touch the pale skin of the blonde's stomach. Harry could feel the ridges underneath the skin. Not extremely pronounced, but enough to notice each dip and rise. The slightest promise of muscle beneath the surface. Harry broke away from a moment, and noticed the sudden change in the room.

The room was no longer cluttered with strange, dusty objects. There in front of them, was a giant king-sized bed. Harry realized that it looked a lot like the four-poster beds that were in the dormitories, except this one was much larger.

Draco took a hold of Harry's hands and pulled him up onto his feet, walking backwards toward the bed, a reassuring smile on his face.

Draco sat down on the edge of the bed, his hands abandoning Harry's in order to grab his hips and pull him closer, urging him on.

Harry placed one knee on either side of Draco's hips, straddling him. Harry tilted Draco's chin up with one hand to kiss him again.

Draco tucked his fingers under the edge of Harry's shirt and pulled it over his head. Draco stroked the bare skin of Harry's chest, savoring the softness and smoothness, but it was the muscles in the boy's stomach that caught his attention.

Draco turned his attention away from the kiss in order to fully see what his fingers were touching. The shadows on his creamy skin danced in the dim lighting. Draco placed a gentle kiss in the middle of his chest. His hands moving around to Harry's sides, fingers gently rolling over the back of his hips.

Harry began suckling Draco's bottom lip. He could feel Draco's hunger in the way his fingers slide over his skin.

The hands that had been kneading Harry's hips had slid onto the small of his back right above his pants, pushing him closer still. Draco nuzzled Harry's neck, placing a sweet kiss on the hollow of Harry's neck, gently nipping at the skin. His tongue tracing patterns.

A growl rumbled in Harry's chest. He could feel it bubbling up, sending a tingling shiver through his spine. He practically tore Draco's shirt in an attempt to get it off, and cast it aside, drifting into a heap on the floor.

Harry pressed a hand against Draco's chest, encouraging him to lie back on the bed. Draco stroked the side of his face before once again plastering him with kisses. His other hand massaging his thigh.

The purr of Harry's heavy breaths hummed in Draco's ear as he started to rub the crotch of Harry's pants.

Harry undid Draco's pants, zipper and all, and slid Draco's them down his legs, a hand lifting up his back to help him wriggle out. Draco kicked them off, landing with one leg of the pants still holding onto the bed.

Draco undid the zipper on Harry's pants as well, stared at Harry's boxers and sneered.

"What's the matter," Harry questioned worriedly.

"Change in the wrong team's locker room after yesterday's match or do you want to become part of their team after that brutal loss?"

Harry looked down, confused. He was wearing a pair of blue and black striped boxers. Draco on the other hand was wearing an emerald green pair with a silver snake on the bottom edge of the right leg.

"I didn't know there was a new school rule saying that we have to wear underwear with our house colors on them at all times."

"It's called pride, Potter."

Harry slipped a hand down the front of Draco's boxers. "You've got quite a lot of it."

Draco groaned and Harry smirked.

He rubbed his thumb across the tip of his cock, feeling the bead of moisture forming there; staring into Draco's closed eyes. Harry tugged the emerald boxers down until they pooled around Draco's feet, before he kicked them aside.

Harry pushed Draco onto his back as he got down on his knees in front of his throbbing cock. Harry flicked his tongue over the top of the head, spinning his tongue around it. Draco's moans and whimpers and the nails digging into his shoulders urged him on. He wrapped one hand around Draco's cock, along with his mouth, sliding them both along his member.

Draco's entire body seemed to be pulsing. His body arched begging to be touched, licked, anything. Harry stole a look at Draco, his spasms subsiding slightly. The look on Harry's face told Draco that this boy knew the control he had, and he was enjoying every minute of it. Draco wanted to get on his knees and beg for more, but neither his body would allow. Draco's breathing became increasingly more labored.

Harry glanced up at Draco who was struggling to keep himself in check and decided to torment him a little.

"More?" He questioned innocently.

Harry had to brace himself for the impact of Draco throwing himself against him. Draco's mouth met his, his tongue hungrily searching.

Harry molded to Draco's touch. The lightest slide of fingers on his skin sent waves shooting up his entire body. He craved more and more each passing second.

His boxers were tugged down his legs and a strong hand grasped his cock, and he melted under the touch.

Harry allowed Draco's tongue to tease his own, his fingers to rake at his hair and let himself be the one to be laid down on the bed.

The hand that had been working Harry's penis the whole time had travelled to his hips, urging Harry to turn over onto his stomach.

Harry felt Draco's fingers rubbing in a circular motion at the dip in his spine. Wet kisses were placed between his shoulders and trailed down his back. Harry hated that he couldn't do anything to Draco in this position and groaned in frustration. He could feel the boy smirking through his kisses.

Draco's hands moved down his back to his butt. A firm, massaging grasp made a groan that resonated in Draco's ear. The noises and the squirming of the boy beneath him was more than he could take.

Harry arched his butt against Draco's hips and rocked them back and forth.

Draco pushed himself up with one hand and lifted Harry's hips with the other. He slipped a finger into his mouth, suckling it for a moment and then rubbed it on the outside of Harry's entrance before sliding it in.

Harry grunted as Draco worked the one finger inside of him. Stretching him out slowly. He reached around to stroke Harry's cock.

Harry growled into the sheets. Fingers frantically and involuntarily grappled with whatever he could lock his fingers around.

Unlike the smooth fabric he was expecting to awkwardly fit in his grip, Harry found himself clutching something small that was close to fitting in the palm of his hand.

Harry turned his hand over and found a small clear bottle of lube.

"Perfect," the hand that had been stroking his cock reached around and snatched it greedily.

Harry heard the pop of the cap soon followed by an especially slick, warm and wet that returned to its tantalizing rhythm between his legs.

When Harry spiraled back down from a shuddering intake of breath, he was met with one freshly lubed finger gently rubbing his entrance, slowly easing its way in.

Draco let Harry labor in the sensation of one finger gently seducing him from the inside before gently easing in another.

He gently started to fuck him. His hand seemed to move on its own accord and Harry fell into a pattern of his own to accompany Draco's.

As Harry's groans soon became more unrestrained, panting, near begging.

"Please," was all Harry had to say. Draco could hear the desperate plea in his heavy breath.

Draco quickly squeezed some lube onto his cock and gave it a quick stroke to spread it around. "Ready?"

Harry nodded frantically, trying to brace himself.

Draco guided his cock into Harry's entrance.

It hurt, but Draco moved slowly, letting Harry get used to the feeling, helping him adjust, and altering his movements accordingly.

Every single noise that Harry made only made Draco harder. He pushed himself in deeper and deeper with each thrust. Before long, both of their bodies were dripping with sweat, the two moving in rhythm.

And Harry took him. All of him. Harry had to fight to hold on, maintaining a death grip on the bed sheets. It hurt like nothing else he had ever felt, but he wanted this. He wanted Draco.

Harry's breath came in rapid gasps and Draco sped up the motion of his hips as well as the hand that was stroking Harry's penis.

Draco thrusted deeper and harder each time, and Harry's groans grew louder and more feral. Bursts of pleasure coursed throughout his whole body, convulsing without any control. One final moan and a release, and he came.

A warm, sticky liquid ran languidly over Draco's fingers. The rocking of Harry's hips finally pushed him over the edge and his body quaked into release.

Exhausted and content, the two collapsed onto the bed. Harry curled up against Draco's chest, and let Draco wrap his arms around him.

Harry started to run a hand through his own hair, but it was pushed away by Draco's hand that pushed the damp hair off his forehead and kissed him. Both boys smiled and closed their eyes.

* * *

Harry woke to a pair of pants hitting him in the face. He jumped up. Draco was buttoning up his shirt. "Come on. We have to get out of here."

Harry nodded and started to dress himself. The memories started to come back. He remembered everything clearly. He knew it wasn't a dream. If it was, they wouldn't both be getting dressed at this moment. They couldn't have, they just couldn't have.

Draco stole a glance over at Harry tying his shoes on the edge of the bed. Too scared to ask the obvious question. He sat back and wondered what made him get into bed with this boy.

Harry realized that sitting was a lot more painful than he remembered. There was not a doubt in his mind now. Harry couldn't help but wonder what came over him.

Draco couldn't help wondering why over and over again. The whole thing came out of the blue.

Draco finished dressing before Harry did, turned, and walked out without another word.

Harry put his glasses on and shook his head. He glanced at his watch. They had been there for a while. He stood up and started to head down to the Great Hall. He was starving, and he knew Ron and Hermione would want to know why he missed practice.

The questions came firing at him the minute the pair set eyes on him. "Where were you this whole time?" Ron grumbled as soon as Harry was within earshot. "You missed the entire practice. Ginny was furious. She thought I had something to do with it." He grinned slyly.

Hermione eyes poked over the top of her copy of _The Daily Prophet_ that she was reading, eyebrows furrowed, eyes boring holes into Ron.

"I lost track of time," Harry muttered as he gingerly tried to ease his way comfortably onto the wooden bench without hurting his very sore bottom.

Hermione folded the paper. "We were worried sick about you. It's unlike you to miss practice."

"I wasn't that worried," Ron chuckled. His smile quickly faded when a crackling crunch of a newspaper being lowered onto the table, coupled with a wrath filled glare from Hermione was aimed in his direction.

"Why don't you fill him in then," Hermione quipped as she began folding the paper.

"Now hang on," Ron stammered, "I just wanna know why Harry ducked out of practice."

"I didn't duck out, I had some things that I needed to take care of."

"Like what?" Ron eagerly prodded.

"By the way, how was your pumpkin juice this morning, Harry?" Hermione questioned with a sassy pursed grin aimed at Ron, as she pulled a book out of her bag.

"What?"

"Anything odd?"

"Hermione!" Annoyance and exasperation rising in Ron's voice.

"Hush, Ronald."

"It tasted like pumpkin juice." Harry retorted in utter confusion and speculation.

"Really?" Ron's tone was full of curious interest. The smile on Ron's face had grown wider, but diminished a bit after Hermione kicked him from under the table. Hermione had a very strong grip on her book and Harry fear for the book's safety. Hermione and Ron exchanged a challenging glance.

"Will someone please explain to me what everyone is talking about."

"Harry, you need to study your potions better," Hermione cracked open her book and flipped a few pages exasperatedly.

"What? Why?"

"I threw a love potion into it," Ron struggled to hide his grin behind his hand.

Hermione glared at him once again.

"You what?"

"I slipped you a love potion. I kinda wanted to get you back for having seen me all…loopy after eating those chocolates and holding it over my head all the time, so I got one from Fred and George. It was designed so that you would fall madly in love with the first person you made eye contact with thirty minutes after taking it, then fades after a few hours or so. I planned on staring at the ground or something until you found the one."

Harry's mind drifted. It all made sense. The love potion made him fall in love with Draco. The Felix Felices made Draco love him back.

"So did it work?"

Harry couldn't say it. How was he going to tell them?

The questions and panic in his mind must have shown on his face because Hermione sat bolt upright and exclaimed, "It did."

"So out with it and tell us who the lucky one is already," Ron badgered. "It wasn't that sporty little kid from this morning was it?"

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and Ron's suspicion and his gaze drifted over onto the Slytherin table and caught the eye of a certain blonde.

He was sitting with a couple other housemates including Crabbe and Goyle. He was talking to a girl with short, brown hair. When she started to speak he turned his gaze and ended up meeting eyes with Harry.

Harry looked away sheepishly, but he could see that Draco was still watching him. He glanced up again and Harry was sure he saw Draco smile and cock both of his eyebrows before turning his attention back to the girl.

"Hey! You there!" Ron said impatiently.

Harry looked back at Draco again who was watching him out of the corner of his eye with the slightest trace of a grin.

Harry shook his head. "You're not gunna believe this."

* * *

A/N:

This is my first story that I'm releasing to the public so go easy on me if you please. I will take any constructive criticism and comments. Show some love. I'm a person like you too!

Much love,

Lunesence


End file.
